Kyokaitei
by MiyamotoAika
Summary: After her parents death, Amu became a skilled assassin. As revenge, she swore to kill any supernatural being she crossed paths with. On a stormy night, Amu ran into the infamous Kyokaitei. Their leader was none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a powerful vampire. He was ruthless and cold, but he took interest in the pink-haired girl. (Rated M for Gore/Sexual Content)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey its Aika, this is my first story on FF so try to go easy on me. I rely on my readers to gives me tips and ideas, because I love writing things people want to read. Just an FYI this story will be kind of influenced on Hakouki and NinjaAssassin, so as a disclaimer I do not own Hakuoki, NinjaAssassin, or Shugo Chara!**

* * *

The pink-haired assassin sat atop a roof of a building in the red-light district. The sky was black as black can be, and you could barely smell the scent of rain. Amu hadn't particularly wanted to be where she was now. But she knew that the wretched demon that she had been chasing for a week now, had fled here. All she was waiting for is the right time to make her move. Honey-colored eyes paid close attention to the streets below her. It was of no doubt that her eyes glowed as soon as she found her prey. The demon disguised herself as an innocent geisha, but that couldn't fool the girl. She licked her lips as she drew her katana, whom she named Ranmiksu.

She stared at her victim until it lowered their guard, it wasn't until that moment that Amu made her move. She gracefully jumped off the roof, positioning her katana to pierce the demon when she landed on her shoulders. The blade lodged itself directly through the centre of the geisha's cranial cavity. Amu couldn't help but smirk as the sword plunged through the core of the demons body. It wasn't until you could see the tip of the sword peering out from the girl's womanhood, that Amu retrieved her beloved weapon from the demons corpse. The geisha's false identity dissipated as the corpse fell the the ground. Many screamed as they saw the demon in all its dead glory. Amu just stood there, admiring her kill as it bathed in it's own cursed blood, while most people fled indoors. It was at that moment that it began to rain. It was as if the sky was celebrating her kill as well. Amu looked up at the sky in melancholy, as it was a rainy day when her whole life changed.

 _The night was young, and a certain pink-haired girl was fleeing for her life. Trails of tears flew behind her as she ran as fast as her body would let her. Just moments ago she was enjoying a nice family meal with her mother, father, and little sister. She had heard a violent banging on her front door and her parents encouraged that her and her sister to hide. As she was in the midst of finding a safe place to find refuge, she felt her little sister let go of her hand and simultaneously her sister let out a blood curdling scream. When Amu turned around she found her precious sister completely cut in half, her insides had slid out onto the floor, and blood flew like a river down toward her. She could barely process what was happening before her eyes. But her body told her to run, and run fast, which she complied. She found her way out of her house and swiftly ran around any obstacle in her way. Eventually, she had lost the demons, and she let her body rest. Rain began pouring onto her body as she cried until she passed out._

It wasn't long until the girl shook off the horrible memory of her family's death. Amu decided that she would leave the demon's corpse where it lay, as she didn't want her hands soiled. She turned on her heel with her katana still unsheathed as it dripped tiny droplets of blood as she walked away. Her eyes stared blankly into the darkness before her. She had known that she was being watched for a good while, and she was ready for another fight if need be. She readied Ranmiksu and pointed it straight into the darkness, not speaking a word. Shortly, she heard some half-assed claps as a male figure stepped out from the shadows. Amu was thrown off at his beauty for just a second before regaining her composure. The man was very tall and well-built. He had dark blue hair, from what she could see, and the most capturing purple eyes. He wore a black vest that had long sleeves and a fairly intricate design. His chest remained bare, and Amu could clearly see a few scars painted on his muscular chest. His pants were also a black colour, the belt worn around his hips slacked off to the right and you could clearly see the lines leading to his pubic area due to the fact that his jeans were pulled down just a bit. To finish his black themed ensemble, he clad on some simple knee-high boots.

"That was a very interesting kill if I do say so myself." He smirked as he advanced a little further.

Amu, however, did not let her guard down. "If you come any closer, vile being, I won't hesitate to kill you." She spoke with venom laced in her voice. Amu knew this man was not mortal. And she was very determined to keep her promise.

"What a feisty human you are." He chuckled. "But your threats do not scare me."

Amu gave him a menacing glare because he never stopped walking her way. For some reason she felt very intimidated by him. This had never happened to her before. Despite watching one of his kind being brutally murdered by the pinkette, he hadn't tried to kill her, like they normally do in reaction. It wasn't long until she was backed against a wall, Ranmiksu was still drawn out to the enemy who was approaching her. Amu noticed that the man wasn't alone, more demons began to pile out of the darkness and surround her. She dropped Ranmiksu out of fear, and looked up to the blue-haired man. He was so close to her that his chest touched hers, that she felt his breath growing close her neck.

"Where did your spunk go~?" He purred. "Have you not heard of Kyokaitei before?"

Amu closed her eyes, of course she had known about Kyokaitei. They were a group of ruthless demons, whose leader was the worst of them all. She had felt his tongue lick the side of her neck before he had whispered into her ear.

"I think I've found myself a new pet. Don't worry, I'm gentle with ladies." Next thing Amu knew, she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her blood seemed to rush into her neck practically spewing out of the newly-made wound that this demon caused. Her blood was being sucked out of her body, and soon she felt nothing but pleasure. Amu bit her lip to prevent her from moaning. However, due to the fact that her blood was leaving her body too fast, she slipped out of consciousness, and was then carried by the vampire known as Ikuto, back to the Kyokaitei headquarters.

* * *

 **AN:I don't know if this was a short chapter, but I was trying to type this up as fast as I can, because it is so late. So if anyone sees any mistakes, I'm sorry, because I didn't proof read. But it would be a great help if people left reviews and possibly put some ideas in them! Otherwise, I hope to continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Hey it's me again, I decided that I wanted to add another chap early as thanks for my first review. I also hope that this chapter is longer and with less mistakes. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Amu woke up with a mild headache and a sore neck. She rubbed the area in attempt to soothe the pain. Amu noticed that she was in unknown territory and quickly became weary of her surroundings. She gazed to see that the room was fairly small. To her right was a tiny nightstand and the door. The living area had no windows or any form of electricity. Amu felt around the bed to deduct at how old it was. The mattress and sheets were stiff and cold, and it was blatantly obvious that no living being had resided in this room for quite some time. Her place of rest was also small, to accommodate the rest of the room.

Amu felt an odd weight around her right wrist. She moved the appendage ever so slightly to evoke noise. The sound of metal chains filled her ears and she slowly found out that she had been handcuffed to the bed. She heaved out a great sigh because of her predicament. She had no source of light, and no lock picking tools on her. To say the least, the pink-headed heroine was up shit creek. In defeat, Amu laid back on the bed and tried her best to go back to sleep. She wasn't going to give up completely, she was just going to dream up an idea, if she could.

Down the hall and into a common area, sat the leader of Kyokaitei. The fairly large room was styled very authentically-Japanese-like. The floors and walls were covered in black tatami. In the middle of the room sat a dark cherry wood coffee table surrounded by grey plush cushions. Atop the table were bamboo mats and coasters. Over to the left was a kitchen. The counters were marbled and the appliances were stainless steel. Across the main counter were high stools. The rest of the room was decorated with morbid paintings and tiny bonsai trees. From the looks of it, the main room seemed so ordinary, but as one plunged deeper into the headquarters, you would notice everything grow darker and more ominous and threatening. Ikuto was currently sipping some human blood, that came from an innocent bystander he killed a couple days ago. His comrades were making a big ruckus about a certain pink-haired demon hunter, and Ikuto couldn't help but listen in.

"Dude that chicks a menace, did you see how she killed Inori?" Kukai, a brunette with jade-colored eyes, said. "It was hella badass, but at the same time scary as hell."

"I guess you can say that. She has impeccable aiming." A green-haired boy named Kairi replied as he pushed up his glasses. "I inspected the corpse, the gash mark was directly in the centre of Inori, he died instantly. I do have to say that shes rather skilled at what she does."

Kukai whistled and gave a wide smile. "I wouldn't mind challenging her if she wasn't trying to kill us. She seems like a tough opponent, well, with the exception of Ikuto-sama."

"Go knock yourself out, I won't be the one burning your dead body."

Ikuto chuckled at how foolish his subordinates could be. Being afraid of something so inferior, like a human. "She will pay for the death of Inori with her body."

The two looked at their leader quizzically. They both knew that Ikuto had a lot of hatred for humans and that he wouldn't dare touch them unless he had to. "That can be taken many ways ya'know?" Kukai responded.

The midnight-haired vampire was about to make a remark when he felt hands snake around his torso. Her chest was pressed up his back purposefully. This action did not arouse Ikuto in the slightest. He knew who the culprit was and he was none too happy about her touching his body however she wanted.

"You wouldn't lay with a human would you Ikuto~? Even you don't stoop that low~." Her voice whispered in his ear.

"Utau." He said in a slightly annoyed tone. The succubus retreated from the vampire and went into the kitchen. She looked out into the room to see Kukai and Kairi sitting around the coffee table, doing their own thing.

"What do you plan on doing with the human? Kill her?" Utau suggested with an evil smile on her face.

"I haven't decided, and if I did, I know I wouldn't tell you."

Utau gave a pout, which would normally make men fall to their knees, but then again, Ikuto was no normal man. "Is that any way to treat your sister?"

"Yes it is." He replied simply. Ikuto then tuned out anything else Utau had to say. Instead, Ikuto focused on the room that was in the depths of the headquarters. He had smelled her blood flow more rapidly, indicating that she was awake. He got up from his seat and made his way to said room. It didn't take him long to make it to his destination. He stared upon the girl with hungry eyes, and she stared at him with threatening orbs.

Amu couldn't bring herself to sleep, there was just too much on her mind. She sat up and tried to formulate an escape plan. One of which consisted with amputation, but that was ruled out, as she didn't have a clue where Ranmiksu was. Another plan was seduction, but there were two problems with that. Chances are the purple-eyed vampire, who was responsible for her being here, didn't seem like the type to be fooled by something like that, and that she didn't have too much sex-appeal to work with anyway. The only plan she had was to somehow slip her hand through the cuffs. Her hands were rather small for her age, but she knew it wasn't going to be easy and that it was going to hurt like hell.

Just before she could attempt to pry her hand out of the metal contraption she felt as though she was being stared at. She looked around the darkness and found a pair of purple orbs gazing at her. She returned his stare with a threatening one.

"If you're trying to figure out how to free yourself, you mind as well give up."

"And what makes it so I have to listen to you?" Amu protested.

"Because if you don't." He said as he got onto the bed and began pushing Amu onto the sheets. "I'll have to kill you. And I don't want to get rid of my toy after I just got it."

Amu spat in his face. "As if I want to live anyway! I refuse to be an object of amusement for _things_ like you!"

Ikuto began to become irritated at the girls attitude. No woman had resisted his charm, and no woman had spit on his face. He grabbed her jaw a bit too rough, as indicated by the girl squeaking, and brought her face close to his. "You're lucky I've grown fond of you, or would've been dead a long time ago."

Ikuto gave no time for Amu to retort, he sealed her lips with his. He forcibly intruded her mouth with his tongue. His other hands moved up and down her body to explore places where her blood flowed the most. Ikuto nibbled on the flesh of her bottom lip and lapped up some blood seeping out. After he was satisfied with raping her mouth, he made his way down to her legs.

Amu felt utterly defenseless. She dared not try to push the man off of her. She felt his touch all around her body, and it made her burn up inside. As much as she hated the man, who was sexually assaulting her, she could not deny that he was good at touching girls. His tongue traced from her lips, to her clavicle, and eventually it made it to her inner thigh. His mouth was only a few centimeters away from her womanhood, and she could feel his teeth rub against her skin, before they sunk into her flesh. She had felt pleasure once more, letting a naughty moan escape from her lips. Her pubic area was undoubtedly wetter than an ocean at this point in time. Amu felt so embarrassed and furious that she was getting off to the enemy.

Ikuto drew his mouth from her flesh and licked off the blood that was trickling down the side of his mouth. "Did I ever mention that your blood tastes amazing?"

Amu laid there unresponsive. She decided that she wanted nothing more of the cursed creature that was only a couple feet away from her.

Ikuto got off Amu's bed and turned towards the door. "Until next time my delectable toy." And with that Ikuto left Amu to bask in her sorrows. No matter how hard she tried, Amu couldn't help but let tears stream out of her eyes.

* * *

 **AN:I didn't have too much inspiration for this chapter, but I hope it still fits within the story. I also haven't decided on what type of creatures I want to make Kukai and Kairi into. I'll do some research on it here soon. Anyways, I appreciate it if everyone could leave reviews, it truly helps boosting my confidence!**


End file.
